tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Pootis Man
Pootis Man is a creation of MisterMysterioO. He is a Heavy with a sexual tyrannosaurus. He is a super hero who helps people in the TF2 world or other universes. He first appeared in The Adventures Of Pootis-MAN. Episode 1 When he wanted to get a phone that can withstand his big fingers. In The Adventures Of Pootis-MAN. Episode 2. Pootis Man finds a tool gun in the appearance of the Spy's revolver in a brown color on the ground, he uses it to create duplicates of people or objects, he asks Spy use it on him to make clones. He and his clones steal sandvichs that Spy had in a bucket. Spy saw them eating the sandviches and he passes out from what he has seen, counting to three. The Heavies later do a lot of things. Until one the clones cloned himself making hostile clones that wanted to kill the orignal Pootis Man. He and the two clones fight the hostile clones until Pootis Man destroys the leader of the evil clones, resulting the clones dissapearing for good. He turns the gun back to a normal revolver and his two clones fade away waving goodbye. He puts on the sunglasses that the leader dropped. Later on in The Adventures Of Pootis-MAN. Episode 3. He orders a pocket Medic to have instant healing and company. The BLU Scout steals the item to give to his leader, a corrupted BLU Medic who wants to use it to become a super god. But Pootis Man and the life sized real Medic fight him until the evil doctor was defeated. In the fourth installment The Adventures Of Pootis-MAN. Episode 4. He retires for a short time when he was blamed by his friends and himself for killing the Engineer on accident. But when the Two-face doctor, was causing trouble, his friends needed him again, they forgive him and let him know that Engineer didn't die. He and his friends confront the corrupt evil Medic, the good side of the Medic wanted to die while the evil side wanted to live. He falls off the cliff to his death. Later on in The Adventures Of Pootis-MAN. Episode 5. Pootis Man goes on vacation, when he noticed his vacation time was over, he went back home to see his dad,Pootis Man's Dad doing an air guitar, he asked how he got in. His father told him that he left the keys in the keyhole, resulting in Pootis Man saying "Shame..." to himself. Dad then explains why he is here. Pootis Man's Mom had a ticket to Sandvich land. Dad stayed by himself and decided to visit his son to not be lonely. They were discussing what to do for fun. Dad then says "It has to be something we both like." Then they decided to go to the Oktoberfest festival and have fun. But their fun was cut short when BLU Soldier were abducting some items and guests. Then Pootis and his dad were abducted hours later. They were held in a facility by the Soldier (Pootis Man Villain), who would kill them if they didn't entertain them. They had help from the Scout, Demoman, and the Pyro, to escape from the facility. Scout was rigging the place to blow up. The father and son then fight the Soldier's men, Scout joins the fight to help them out. Then Pootis Man fights the Soldier himself and defeated him. The defeated Soldier decided to let them go after he was defeated. The Scout teleports away. Pootis Man then says to the Soldier "I am Pootis-Man, and this day you will not forget." Then he and his dad fly away. The Soldier yells "I HATE YOU!" At them and threw the remote that they gave to him. It actived the bombs. Killing him in the process. Category:TF2 Freaks Category:Characters